Beacon's Fated Awakening
by LucarioKid
Summary: When Tactician of the Shepherds and her husband are thrown into another world after vanquishing Grima, only to meet one who shares the blood of the first Dragons and his wife, they are cast into a fate neither of them expected. All they can do it cling to each other, and survive. For if they don't then all light left in people could be lost to the shadows.
1. Prologue

**Since we don't get to see enough Fire Emblem and RWBY crossover, I decided to fix that by one point. As Robin would say, "Time to tip the scales!" Now then. Here's how things are going down. This is going to be way more light hearted than what you are probably expecting, but it should be moderately funny, especially with Corrin later in the chapter. Also, the first part of the chapter is the back stories of our travelers, and the second half is when they arrive on Remnant. Here is the basis for the Avatars here. Robin is a female, and the basic design, to keep things easy. She has her skill stat high, while her speed stat is lacking.**

 **Corrin is the basic male, like the one in Smash. He has a high luck stat, and a lowered Magic stat. His path is Revelation, so he will have the Omega Yato. If you are unsure what it looks like... chainsaw sword with a golden color, sorta. That's basically it. Their marriage partners should be fairly obvious if you paid attention when you picked this story. If not, then whatever. Here we go! Also, their theme, all of them, is Remember Me, by Ivan Torrent. Which fits, since they don't want to be forgotten, but they won't forget everyone else.**

"For once, I'm glad we're the same." She held the shadow energy above her head, closing her eyes and smiling. A single tear ran down her face, and she slowly looked over he shoulder.

"Lon'qu. Morgan. Forgive me." She was not aware her husband was running after her, dodging the Grimleal, not even fighting them. His son had tried to follow but had been slowed down to protect his father. Lon'qu reached her, right as she let the energy loose.

"I won't lose you, Robin!" She gasped in surprise, feeling an aching pain go through her body, that Lon'qu shared. Grima screamed into the air, dissolving into nothingness. Lon'qu held his wife's hands as she faced him, both of them dissolving. Morgan ran up to them, falling to his knees.

"Mother... Father... Don't leave me!" They both knelt next to Morgan as they faded, smiling.

"Believe in us, Morgan. We'll return someday. We promise." He hugged his parents close, feeling them slowly fade, until his arms closed around himself. He looked at the air in front of him, tears freely flowing down his face.

"... I will find you both, I promise. Even if it takes me till the end of time, Naga help me, I'll find you." He rose to his feet, throwing his tacticians coat aside since the wind and his kneeling had ruffled it. He wiped away his tears, smiling into the sky.

"You both look after each other." He turned, seeing Chrom smiling at him. He placed a hand on Morgan's shoulder.

"We'll find them, together." Morgan nodded. He walked past Chrom, to the lord's daughter who couldn't look at him. So he lowered his head.

"Will you help me?" She looked up at him, multiple emotions flooding her eyes, mostly sadness from how she had treated Robin. Then she smiled, nodding her head.

"I will, till the end of our days." Morgan took one of her hands, and smiled right back.

"Thank you, Lucina. I know we can find them."

* * *

Corrin knew many things. The most obvious being that when Rinkah was pissed, you just had to sit quietly and wait it out. But her loved her fiery personality. It made her very attractive, though saying it in front of people would get him a club over the head, and a kiss on the cheek. Totally worth in his opinion. She was now pissed, not because someone had been hurt due to her charging the enemy against orders. No. That was the problem.

"I can't believe they expect me to play the happy little queen who sits on the throne! Nothing to do, but listen to nobles drone on and on! Screw that! I need to fight!" Which was why she was currently in her battle armor, or what her idea was. Wrappings over her chest, and her large pants, with her club in one hand as she swung the heavy weapon like it was a toy. Many an enemy had been broken into bloody heaps by that weapon. Imagine his surprise when he learned she could throw it. He had made sure to keep his head a little lower since that day.

She hit a tree, cracking the trunk. If that wasn't impressive enough, she wasn't trying, and the tree was much too large for Corrin to wrap his hands around. So he decided to be gutsy.

"Rinkah, this is good if there's nothing to fight. Peace has finally been achieved. Everything we've fought and bled together through. It wasn't in vain." Rinkah clenched her left fist, then relaxed and looked down.

"I know, and I don't know what to do. Ever since I was young, there was always need for fighting, and to finally not have to worry about it is..."

"Scary?" She nodded, refusing to say it out loud, even if they were by themselves far away. Corrin stood, taking her hands, having to pry the club from her right hand. Just getting it away was a good enough victory to him though.

"We'll be together through it though, just like everything else." He felt really gutsy now, and gave her a kiss. She was surprised to say the least, since normally she had to start everything. He just blamed it on her catchy attitude, to just do whatever you felt was right. Considering he hadn't been smacked yet, he was wondering if he should do this more often. They broke apart, and she just glared at him. Then she looked away, and Corrin's mind screamed, _"Victory!"_ as a blush spread across her face.

"That was... nice. So try not to be a wuss and do that more often. Ok!" He lifted her chin and gave a large smirk.

"If it means seeing a flustered you more often, than yes, please!" She playfully jabbed him, but it still stung slightly. He was never the strongest to begin with, and she was overly strong. Then she smirked.

"Not even Anankos could stop us!" Then she realized what she had said. They were not in Valla. To speak his name outside of Valla meant one would dissolve into nothing. Corrin panicked, but then saw she was fine. He was dead after all. So... the curse would not exist. He sighed in relief. Rinkah then chuckled.

"Told you!" Corrin chuckled uneasily.

"I think it's more due to the fact that we killed him, and I am now ruling his kingdom, Rinkah." She walked away slightly. Then she shouted straight into the air.

"Screw you, Anankos!" Corrin chuckled at the display, but was then dragged into it, as per the usual.

"Say it, Corrin." He shook slightly, then shrugged.

"I don't know."

"Don't be a wuss." Corrin faced her, swallowing.

"I am not a wuss! And I hope Anankos dies in a hole!" He was surprised at how good that felt. Both him and his wife started to laugh madly after this. Then they felt light headed. Corrin looked to his hands and gasped. They were fading away in blue bubbles similar to when he changed into a dragon. Rinkah was doing the same.

"Rinkah!" He hugged her close, both of them scared.

"I love you, never forget that." She nodded, looking up at him.

"I won't. I love you too." They kissed, for what felt like the last time. Until there was nothing left of them.

* * *

To say Robin had a headache was not correct. Her head felt split open, and then like the entire Valmese cavalry had run it over, and then had Grima stomp on it. Not small, human Grima. The big ass, dragon Grima. She sat up, clenching her head when something struck her. She had a head, and was not dead feeling. She looked around, seeing she was in a field.

"This is cliché." There was a groan beside her and she turned to see a man with white hair and grey, almost scale like armor, sitting up.

"What in the Hell?" He turned, seeing her and rushing to his feet, reaching for his sword, while she did the same, while also grabbing a tome. They both spoke at the same time.

"Who are you!?" They stared at each other, before Robin raised her hands peacefully. Corrin nodded, slowly lowering his sword. Before they could apologize, Lon'qu rushed in front of Robin, his killing edge drawn.

"You would dare bare your weapon against my wife?" Corrin re-raised his weapon, while Robin glared at the back of her husband's head in annoyance.

"Lonnie?" He grunted, and she sighed.

"I don't think he's evil."

"How can you be sure?" Before she could answer, there was a battle cry and a women who screamed power, just from her looks, rushed in front of Corrin.

"You wanna mess with my husband!? Who wants a cracked skull first!?" Lon'qu, ever the protective man, but ever so scared of women, seemed to teleport behind Robin, peeking his head out. Robin merely face palmed.

"Where was all that strong talk a few seconds ago, Lonnie?" She sighed.

"There was no woman here a second ago." Robin groaned, throwing her arms up.

"Ok! Peace treaty?" Corrin smiled, urging Rinkah to drop the heavy, and deadly club. When she did so, they all met and started to talk. Then figured out how they had all arrived. Corrin and Rinkah speaking the name of Anankos, but being careful not to say his name again, just in case. Robin and Lon'qu, since she had sacrificed herself, but Lon'qu had been next to her as she did it, and they bonded. Meaning, both of them were taken away from their home in Ylisse.

They all shared something in common, though.

"So what the Hell do we do now!?" Lon'qu flinched slightly when Rinkah spoke, still not used to the powerful woman. Robin decided to put in her input, being a tactician and all.

"I suggest we explore and see if we can find some sort of civilization, and then we can work from there. Agreed?" Nobody could argue, especially not Lon'qu, who had learned to trust Robin's input on everything. Thanks to her, they had won every war they had been apart of, against immeasurable odds, as well as not losing a single Shepherd. All thanks to her tactical prowess. They began walking in a random direction, one that was chosen by Corrin, which had been backed up by Rinkah, who said, "He's the luckiest person I've ever met... other than Percy." The Awakeners did not know who that was, but guessed he must have had pretty strong luck.

They traveled for a good hour, when the scenery changed to forests, with some ruins around the area. Robin led them to the center area, where they saw a single chess piece, sitting on a pedestal. Robin picked it up, seeing it was a pawn.

"This is awkward." Lon'qu gave a slight smirk, while the Fated ones looked at her confused. Lon'qu answered.

"She likes to argue against us being pawns in the world." Robin looked up hopefully.

"We're not merely some pawns in a fated script. The invisible bonds that tie us together are stronger than any destiny." Lon'qu smiled warmly.

"There it is." He had grown to love when his wife spook fondly of the world, and how she wasn't afraid to seize her, and everyone else's destiny from it, no matter what. Corrin chuckled.

"Well put, tactician!" Rinkah scoffed.

"Whatever." She didn't want to admit that the tactician had a way with words, that made her believe what she had just been told. Which made the story of how Robin had commanded entire armies into a fight against a Fell Dragon a lot more believable. They then heard a roar and got ready to fight.

"Risen, Lon'qu?" Corrin shook his head.

"Sounds like Faceless." Then a large black wolf burst through the tree line, roaring at them.

"Nope. Worse."

"Much worse." It charged, and was surprised when Rinkah charged it, jumping high into the air with her club above her head, and fire in her eyes.

"I'll burn you to ash!" She slammed down, missing it when it jumped back. The wolf threw it's head back, howling, but to be silenced half way when Lon'qu rushed forward, slicing the head off.

"Enough of that." He sheathed his sword, turning to see Robin panicking.

"What's wrong?"

"Wolves travel in packs, and that one just told its pack where it was." Lon'qu's eyes widened, and he redrew his sword. Sure enough, the sound of howling all around them could be heard. Rinkah hit the ground with her club a few times, while Corrin drew Omega Yato, getting impressed looks from Robin and Lon'qu. He chuckled as he spun the sword.

"Don't ask." Then what looked to be dozens of the wolves burst into the opening. Robin immediately went to crafting a strategy.

"We need to hit them with any ranged attacks we can manage, and then get ready to hold these ruins. We cannot outrun them, so we have to hold them where we have the advantage. Ruins aren't exactly forts, but they'll do." She drew her Levin Sword, holding it up and watching with a grin as it was struck by lightening. She then aimed it at the wolves.

"Time to tip the scales!" She fired a large bolt of electricity, watching in joy as it cut down multiple wolves, only to get slightly peeved as several more took their places. Corrin roared like a dragon, his sword being stabbed into the ground, and his right arm turning into a giant draconic mouth. He had told them he was one of the first dragons by blood, but this was more than Robin was expecting. What next? Would he turn into a full on dragon? The mouth opened and shot out blue, almost water like, energy that slammed into two wolves. They twitched, then hit the ground and stopped moving.

He started to fire quickly, and Robin followed suit with her Levin Sword. She drew a tome, and smirked at it. Her favorite tome.

"Thoron!" The electric round burst through a whole row of wolves, some blowing up while others twitched and fell to the floor. They were getting close, and Rinkah and Lon'qu were holding the front of the ruins. Lon'qu had his sword by his side, and his eyes closed, waiting patiently. Rinkah was rocking her club in her hands, tapping her right foot as they got closer.

"Here we go!" Two Beowolves jumped at Lon'qu, time seemed to slow when his eyes opened, and then a white flash passed them, splitting them into rose petals. He saw more coming and twirled his sword.

"I'll make this quick!" He rushed into the fray, cutting down anything that was in front of him. Rinkah was way ahead of him, using her club to break every bone in their weak bodies, hardly a challenge from the Faceless she fought. Or had. She was surprised how much skill she had retained since their last battle, which had been against Anankos weeks ago. She used a mix of her club, and her fire powers to keep them back. She then jumped up, building power in her club.

"You're toast!" She slammed into the ground, blowing them away in a torrent of fire. Robin was firing Thoron blasts as much as she could, but suddenly turned, dodging and slashing with her Levin sword as a wolf jumped at her from behind.

"They're flanking! Watch your backs!" Corrin turned, seeing a Wolf rushing at him. He shot it with his Dragon Fang, smirking as it fell. He turned, picking up his sword and blocking the claws from another. The spinning blade cut through the claws of the wolf, and it fell right onto his blade, getting its head shredded. Corrin grimaced, but turned and slashed another one in half at the waist while ducking under its swing.

Robin knew things were going badly, but didn't want to break moral. Lon'qu had several smaller slashes on him, while Rinkah had a good bite mark on her shoulder. It only seemed to make her stronger and faster, seeing as she hadn't been hit since. Her and Corrin were relatively untouched, except for the cut part of her tacticians coat where she narrowly dodged a slash. But she was tiring and so was Corrin. He had been hit a few times, but between changing his body to be draconic, or the claws glancing off his scaled armor, he was fine.

Then she felt a blow to her back, knocking her to the ground. She saw the wolf above her readying its killing blow, when it twitched, a white flash going through its head, before the top half of the head slid off it. She was pulled to her feet, and saw Lon'qu looking her over, and slashing behind him every now and then. He had large beads of sweat rolling down his face. They were both still fairly tired from their fight against Grima. Though they hadn't admitted it, since they didn't expect to have to fight anything. She felt careless for not having considered that.

"Stay back." He commanded. She nodded, jumping away as he spun, slashing through all the wolves that had formed around him. She saw one readying to hit him while he was recovering from his attack. She fired a blast from her Levin Sword, the wolf whining as it was fried.

"Thanks. I'll return the favor." She chuckled at his straightforwardness. They heard a grunt, seeing Rinkah getting tackled, only to watch as she snapped the neck of the wolf with her bare hands. Then two more pounced on her. Corrin had rushed towards them, sheathing his sword, and roaring as his head turned draconic.

"This ends now!" He transformed into a dragon, large and white, with scales similar to his armor. He used his large horns, which almost looked like antlers, to bat the wolves away, then used the large claws he had on his hands to slash others. Water was flowing off him in large torrents as he roared loudly. Then a wolf jumped on his back, right where he could not reach it. Then another, and another. They eventually started to draw blood on the dragon as they bit and clawed him. He rolled on his back, crushing them under him.

He tried to stand, but was tackled by more wolves. Rinkah tried to bat them away, but couldn't do much. Robin and Lon'qu tried to help them, but Robin didn't want to strike them, and Lon'qu wasn't a fan of throwing his sword. Then there was the a loud succession of bangs that sounded through the air, making everyone but Corrin cover their ears. The wolves started to drop from seemingly nothing, before all that was left was the four of them and the fading corpses of the wolves. Corrin had changed back, barely conscious as blood poured from the wounds on his body. Rinkah was trying to help him, but was out of her element.

Robin ran forward, pulling a Vulnerary from her coat pocket. She opened his mouth, and shook her head.

"Last one, make it count." He drank it slowly, his wounds not sealing, but they stopped bleeding. Rinkah let out a sigh.

"Thank the Gods." Lon'qu drew his sword, and held it in a ready stance.

"Who are you?"

"Hell of a way to treat your rescuers." He thought about it, looking to Robin who nodded. He sheathed his sword, but kept his guard up. Then realized the one who had talked to him was a women, and he practically dived behind Robin. She sighed in slight annoyance, and rubbed his head in a comforting manner. She turned to their helpers, seeing it was a girl in her teens, with a bag in her hands, and a beret on her head. She had sunglasses on her face, but had moved them down to study the group more.

Behind her was a dark skinned man with a sleeveless shirt and blades on his arms. His eyes were pale, making Robin to believe he was blind. There was a very tall man with a sword nearly as big as him, which was certainly bigger than Robin. Then there was a pale girl with... two bunny ears!? She had almost thought it was Panne at first, but realized that would be incorrect. The one in the beret spoke first.

"You know this is private property right?" Rinkah almost burst into flames on the spot.

"Do we look like we care!?" Everyone tensed up, but Robin tried her best to defuse the situation.

"Look, we're injured and tired. If you're trying to be funny, it wasn't." She sighed, moving her glasses back up.

"Sorry. We heard commotion and came running. We'll get you to Beacon ASAP. Just let us call a Bullhead." Robin wanted to ask, but was more concerned with Corrin. He was still conscious, but barely. The rabbit girl stepped forward, started to kneel when Rinkah glared at her.

"I want to help him." Robin nodded to the tribal woman, who moved over. The rabbit girl looked him over, reaching into her bag and pulling out bandages. She began to wrap the large wounds, not having anything to clean them out with at the moment, but it was better to keep more out, and stop the bleeding for the time being. There was a loud hum in the air, and Robin turned to see a large metal beast heading towards them.

"What the hell is that!?" The one in the beret calmed her down.

"Haven't you seen a Bullhead before?" Robin shook her head, putting her weapon away, but watching it just in case. It landed, and two men with a stretcher loaded out, placing Corrin on it and heading back to the Bullhead, Rinkah and the rabbit close behind. Robin and Lon'qu loaded on as well, wondering what this contraption would do. Then it lifted off, and the couple held each other close, not moving an inch. Rinkah didn't seem to notice, as she was fawning over Corrin. The others watched them confused.

"Not from around here are you?" Robin looked to them and shook her head, not looking down. They chuckled at her, and she just ignored them. Eventually she saw something that looked like a castle in the distance, and she breathed in relief as they landed. Her and Lon'qu practically jumped out, Robin tempted to kiss the ground. She then looked around, seeing people in fancy clothing walking around, some with weapons and others with books.

"What is this place?"

"Beacon Academy. Best academy in all of Remnant. We're taught how to be Huntsmen and Huntstresses here. So we can fight the Grimm."

"Grimm?" Robin cocked her head at that word.

"The monster things you fought. That was only one variation. Some look like giant bears, while others are giant scorpions or birds." Robin was starting to hate this place they had wound up at. She saw the medics carting away Corrin, Rinkah still following. She was worried for her, and decided to follow, while Lon'qu watched her, wondering if he should follow.

"Hey there, tough guy." He slowly turned, seeing the beret wearing girl smirking at him.

"You two aren't dating right? Hate to miss a catch like you." Lon'qu froze, then sprinted after Robin, calling her name in fear, while giving a ten foot birth to any females he ran past, which didn't help when there was a line of four of them who were very color coordinated. So he skidded to a halt, and sprinted through the grass and around them, much to their confusion. Lon'qu hoped it would all be over soon. He hated this place that was crawling with females.

* * *

Corrin was going to be ok. Everyone sighed in relief to the news, especially Rinkah. She had practically shut down. She was better now, which included yelling at people who tried to talk to her. Eventually they were allowed to see him, since he was barely conscious. They entered the white room, seeing the prince on the bed, with a smile on his face.

"I don't know what they gave me! But it feels great!" Rinkah turned to the doctor angrily.

"What did you give him!?" He squeaked jumping back.

"Just pain meds! I swear!" Robin was curious.

"You have those?" He nodded, then shook his head in annoyance.

"What were you raised in a barn? Course we do!" Rinkah pounded her fists together, which was enough incentive for the doctor to run out of the room. Corrin whooped loudly.

"I love you Rinkah!" She faced him, her right eye twitching.

"Please stop talking." He got a sad face, and a tear rolled down his face.

"D-do you not love me?" Then he started to lightly sob, and Rinkah's eyes widened in surprise. Robin only chuckled.

"Now look what you've done. You broke his poor, confused heart in two." Lon'qu cracked a grin. He would not say anything, but would merely enjoy the moment. Rinkah stood, groaning and making her way to Corrin's side. She wrapper her arms around him and shushed him.

"I love you, idiot. So stop crying." He slowed his tears until he just settled for nuzzling into her neck, which only made her very uncomfortable. When they slept together he usually would, since she was practically a heater. Flame Tribe Princess and all. He then slurred into her skin.

"You're so warm!" She was glad he was on whatever he was, since he wouldn't notice her blush. She really wanted to hit him, but wasn't the person to hit someone who was injured. Unless they really deserved it. The door opened, and a man with a cane and silver hair walked in. He sipped from his mug and made his way to a corner chair, while everyone just watched him. He watched quietly, until Corrin opened his mouth.

"Hi!" The man smiled.

"Hello." He sipped his drink, then looked between them.

"You're not from around here are you?" Robin chuckled.

"What gave it away?"

"Other than your nonexistent knowledge of Bullheads? Your clothing, and your weapons." Robin nodded at him.

"Touché." He only grinned, closing his eyes for a second before looking at them again.

"Do you have my chess piece?" Robin gasped, having forgotten she had placed it in her coat pocket when they had been attacked. Force of habit to throw things she found in her pocket when battle broke out. But it had helped later on, and maybe this would as well. He held out his hand, and Robin placed it in his hands. He looked the white pawn over for a few seconds, then smiled, placing it in his pocket.

"Now then, since you four would make a team, and stood your ground against that horde of Beowolves with the basic gear you have, I would like to offer you a place at my combat school." Robin was shocked, but at least he was forward.

"Look sir, with all due respect, we need to get home." He nodded. Then raised an eyebrow.

"And how do you plan on that?" They all looked between each other, while Corrin just watched Rinkah. Robin shrugged.

"We... don't know."

"Which is why if you join my academy you will learn how to fight better, as well as allow yourselves to blend into society better, while you figure out how." Robin scoffed at him.

"Sir, we consist of a princess who uses fire and clubs to smash everything she fights into the dirt, an amnesiac tactician who's blood nearly caused the end of the world, and master swordsman who is terrified of all woman but me, and a half dragon prince with a chainsaw sword." The man stood, smirking.

"Then you'll fit in just fine. I am Headmaster Ozpin, and welcome to Beacon." Robin started to argue, but stopped.

"We don't have a choice do we?"

"You always have a choice. But if you don't show up to classes, I cannot stop you. You are your own people, not pawns of some fated script." Robin grinned at that, and watched as Ozpin looked at the pawn he had pulled from his coat. He then threw it to her.

"You passed initiation, which means classes start tomorrow. I'll have someone assign you your dorms. If you need anything, my number will be in your scrolls." Then he left, saying nothing else, and leaving the star struck Emblemiers to look between each other. Leave it to drugged Corrin to break the ice.

"We get to be Beacons!" Rinkah groaned, trying to ignore him as he burrowed into her chest, which was worse than her neck.

"I'm going to break something."

"I love you Rinkah!" It was muffled from her wrappings, but the point was certainly given. Robin chuckled, pointing to the dragon prince.

"I think he likes you." Rinkah glared at the tactician.

"No shit." Robin sighed.

"So... is this our new lives?" Lon'qu rubbed her back and shook his head, that familiar level of intensity she loved in his eyes.

"We will find a way back to our home. I swear it to you." She nodded, leaning against him and looking to the ground.

"This could either be really good, or really suck. But regardless, I guess we're a team now."

* * *

"Robin Kimura, Lon'qu Kimura, Corrin Draconem, and Rinkah Draconem. You four recovered the white pawn peace, and shall now be know as team RRCL (Wrinkle) Led by... Robin Kimura. Congratulations." They were not so sure about the team name, but were in no position to argue, and just smiled. Everyone clapped, but most looked at them confused. They didn't remember them from initiation. Apparently, they had barely made it in time for initiation, and Corrin was being supported by Rinkah, but was behaving himself fairly well, except for mumbling things about a weapons triangle. Whatever that meant.

Robin led them off the stage, and back to their dorm they had been assigned. They all saw the room and were surprised at the size, or maybe it was because they didn't have anything to lay about.

"So, this is where we begin again, eh, Lon'qu?" He grunted, pushing two of the beds closer together. Robin chuckled.

"While I'm sure Corrin is flattered, you're sleeping with me." Lon'qu scoffed, not liking the idea of the drugged dragon cuddling him and transforming in the middle of the night and crushing him. Rinkah like the idea Lon'qu had and did the same to the last two beds. She then practically threw Corrin on it, who was convinced he was flying for a whole half a second. Rinkah settled next to him, brushing some of his hair out of his face.

"Go to bed, fool. You need your rest so your body can heal." Robin started to take her coat off, showing her grey t-shirt.

"Does he heal quickly?" Rinkah nodded, watching him as his eyes fluttered shut.

"He'll be good as new tomorrow morning. I'm surprised those things they gave him lasted as long as they did. His body should have cleared those out pretty quick." Lon'qu removed his coat, revealing a black sleeveless shirt with silver markings on it.

"New exposure to substances causes them to be far more effective than they normally would. That is the best explanation." He then rolled to his back, grabbing Robin's midriff and pulling her to him.

"Alright! Calm down! For someone who is so scared of women, you're awfully cuddly with one." Though his eyes were closed, she knew he was not asleep, even if he would act that way.

"I guess you don't love me." He sighed, opening one eye and looking at her.

"Just relax and sleep." She laughed childishly and settled next to him.

"Hey, Lon'qu."

"What?"

"Remember when you got me mad and I threw fruit at you?" He smirked, though she didn't see.

"And then you snuck into my tent and tried to pelt me in there. I remember very vividly."

"And you were scared people would find out." He grunted as she poked his face.

"It's not normal for a woman to sneak into a man's tent in the middle of the night."

"Right, because you seem like the type to do naughty things at night with a woman." It was then that Rinkah interjected.

"He'd probably be doing it to himself." Robin started to laugh, all while Lon'qu remained silent.

"... You have won this battle, but not the war."

"I see dead people!"

"Corrin, go to bed."

"Yes, Rinkah... I love you!" A sigh.

"I know... What are you doing?"

"I don't know... you're sleeping in weird pajamas."

"I usually sleep without anything, remember Corrin?" Silence.

"I forgot you two were here."

"Well, as long as you don't sleep without anything, since that would kill Lon'qu, and I don't want to see that." Lon'qu was shivering in fear. Robin had to stroke his hair slowly.

"It's ok, Lonnie."

"How have I let you call me that insufferable nick name for so long?" She grinned, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Cuz you love me." He was silent before sighing.

"Insufferable."

"Love you too, Lonnie!"

"This is going to be a long, however long we're here."

"I love you Rinkah!"

 **Like I said above. This is going to be more light hearted, with some stressful times. But mostly light hearted. I love these characters, because Robin is so sassy and funny to watch, while Lon'qu is basically free game whenever there are women in the room. Corrin is pretty funny with his carefree attitude, and putting him on pain killers for his first time was fun to write. Then there's Rinkah. When married, you get this other side of her that is hilarious to watch, since it's so different from what you're used to. Plus she's OP, when trained correctly.**

 **Now then, if anyone has any questions, comments or concerns then please try to PM me. I'll read the reviews (If there is any) but I always forget to respond to those. I have very bad memory, so make sure to give me a break, aye? Thanks for those who listened, and to those who don't? I have many words I could say... But I won't till they are necessary.**

 **Anywho, hope you enjoy! Keep calm and may the Aura be with you!**


	2. Auras and Semblances

**The support I've received on this story has been... staggering to say the least. Within a day, I had like 8 followers, which never happens. So this is good. So, the beginning of this chapter will be Robin thinking the best way to blend into their surrounding area, as well as some classes, and then combat class! Where we will see some of their skills put to the test.**

 **Also! Anyone who remembers this game, also knows the perfect soundtrack that went with it (Which I'm listening to)**

 **Metroid Prime 2: Echoes.**

 **Does anyone remember that shit!? So freaking good! Never did finish it before my GameCube broke. (Brothers!) Got to the end of Torvis Bog with the big bug larva thing in the acid pool that then turns into a big moth bug thing. But that game... I have played many games in my time, that have made me feel many things.**

 **Feels: Fire Emblem, and The Last of Us.**

 **Suspense: Dark Sider2**

 **Anger: Dark Souls 1 &2\. But here is one that no other game has made me feel before, other than Prime 2**

 **Immersed**

 **I have played many a game, with good plots and stuff. But never a game that made me feel so into it that I felt everything. I was stressed when monsters were hunting me, angry when a boss was being douchy, and the feels as I learned about the planet I landed on. If any of you have the chance to play it, do so. Or message me and tell me about how much you love the game. Because... It is amazing. It really is. Favorite game to date. I just need to get the remastered for my Wii-U and I'll be able to die a happy man. If you want a taste, just listen to the song Torvis Bog and get taste of that sound track. Or the title theme. If you don't get shivers from the title theme, then you need help.**

 **Now then! Let's start this bitch up!**

Robin had many thoughts going through her head that morning. Now, morning to her was anything after 3 in the morning, but the others didn't have to know that. She set out to learning everything she could about the world they were in. Everything from the countries, society as a whole, those things they fought, and the weapons.

She was a tactician, putting her friends into a combat school where they would be learning to fight. And she was going to be damned if they were going to go in with their sticks to fight. So she found out what she could. Weapons could change, and were able to use a substance called Dust to aid in their fight against humanities worst enemy. Grimm.

Humanity had been on its last legs for years, before they discovered Dust, and then began to push back and seal a new fate for themselves. So she needed to procure some Dust for her team, as well as some new weapons, since she had a good feeling that the Dust would destroy their current weapons if they tried. Maybe the Yato would be fine, but she would have to ask Corrin about its durability later.

So she set to work finding Ozpin, who was actually up.

"Sir, if you want me and my allies to thrive in your school, then I am going to need access to any usable materials you have for weapons, as well as Dust." Ozpin smiled at her.

"You're certainly willing to ask for a lot right off the bat, aren't you?" She straightened up, knowing she needed to be slightly blunt.

"I need to keep them safe, that's my job as a tactician. how to win with the least amount of casualties. And I can safely say, that in the entire extent I was tactician for Ylisse, we did not lose a single Shepherd. So if in order to keep people safe I need to be up and ask for a large amount of things, then I will." Ozpin simply looked at her, then took a sip of his coffee.

"Very well. Head to the forge, and tell them I sent you, and to give you everything you need. If you have any issues, let me know." She smiled, walking out of his office with her head held high.

"That went better than expected." She made her way to the forge, seeing the forge master heating up the fires.

"Excuse me, Sir? My name is Robin, and Ozpin told me to use everything in your forge that I could in order to make me and my team new weapons. As well as having access to the Dust I would need." The man looked to her, and rubbed the sweat from his forehead.

"Ok. No need to be formal, girly. Just call me Grahm. You need anything, let me know." She nodded, immediately setting out with the blueprints she had already created for everyone's weapons. She hoped they would work, and be effective. She went to start, but immediately found she had no idea what she was doing.

"Umm... Grahm?" He walked over, nodding to her.

"Ya?"

"I've... never built a weapon like this before. Could you help?" He nodded, pulling a chain, causing hot magma to begin pooling.

"Let's get started."

* * *

4 and a half hours later both Robin and Grahm were looking at the weapons with smirks on their faces.

"Thank you Grahm. I couldn't have done this without your help." He chuckled, making last minute adjustments to Rinkah's weapons.

"No problem. Better than waiting around for people. Plus, reminds of of when I made a weapons with this one kid, named Grayson. Good kid. Anyways, glad to have helped. You need anything else, come and find me here. Have a nice day." She grabbed the weapons, turning and waving to him.

"Thank you very much. Have a nice day." She practically sprinted back to her dorm, seeing Lon'qu beginning to rise, reaching for his sword when the door flew open. Upon seeing Robin he merely flopped to his back, grunting. The temperature in the room rose a few degrees, and Robin could see Rinkah's eyes glaring at her.

"Is there any particular reason you're up and waking us all this early?" Robin nodded, throwing their weapons on the table loudly. Corrin jumped up at the noise, floundering off the bed.

"Faceless! Wolves! Faceless riding Wolves! Agghh!" They all looked to the prince, as he looked around.

"... Hehe... Sorry. Loud noises." Robin shook her head, laying all the weapons out.

"Come here, guys. I have new weapons for us." Lon'qu was by her side the moment she said 'weapons'. Rinkah stood, grabbing Corrin's collar and dragging him behind her, despite his protests. Then she threw him to his feet, the dragon almost loosing his balance had the princess not grabbed his shoulder for assistance. Robin looked to them, then handed them their weapons.

"Alright, we'll start with Rinkah. What you're holding is a club similar to yours, but with some new modifications." Rinkah looked at her club, seeing it was all metal, and almost looked more like a mace, but the head was round with four spikes on the side, and not covered in spikes. On the bottom of the handle was a small spike, which she planned to use. On the actual handle was a trigger, which she was about to press when Robin stopped her.

"Not in here, please." Rinkah stopped, just staring at it.

"Rinkah's weapon is a club, but reinfornced with metal, meaning it hurts more, but should weight about the same, since Remnant has some nicer metals than we do." Rinkah did notice the weapons was lighter, but it felt stronger.

"The trigger activates a Dust chamber filled with red dust, making the top of the club open, and shoot out fire. So in essence, a flame thrower." That explained why she didn't want Rinkah to pull the trigger inside.

"Nice. Can't wait to crack some skulls with this bad boy." She gave a few practice swings, before grabbing the leather strap and placing it on her waist.

"Now for Corrin." She handed his a glove for his right hand that had the Hoshidan and Nohrian symbol combined together on it, while the glove for his left hand had a mark that looked like a tear on it. The right glove was grey, while the left was a pale blue, which almost looked grey from a distance.

"What these do is expand upon your skills, since the Yato is dangerous as it is. What these gloves do is they are Dust infused. A little bit of info the man in the forges shared with me. What your right glove does is change the element your Yato uses. The main two are electricity, similar to Ryoma's Raijinto, and darkness, similar to Xander's Seigfried. Since you said both of your brothers trained you in the art of their fighting style, I thought allowing you to change element to their style could be useful." Corrin put the right glove on, holding Yato in his hand and focusing on electricity.

The Yato then cackled to life with electrical energy. He then focused on shadow energy, watching as the blade was coated in darkness, making him smirk.

"Cool. And what does changing the element do for me?"

"Lightening charges your body, making you faster, and capable of shooting small arcs of electricity at people. The projectile itself is rather slow, unfortunately. The darkness makes the blade stronger, since shadow energy adds more weight and destroys things. But it's slower to wield that way. The shadow energy can be shot as well, and if significantly faster than the electricity shot. But it is less fanned out that electricity. So think magic versus arrows in a sense." Corrin nodded, watching as Yato changed back to normal.

Robin handed his the other glove, which he put on after sheathing Yato. The tear symbol flashed blue, then turned to normal.

"This glove allows you more control over your draconic side through Dust, and aura manipulation, meaning you're able to take on more forms with Dragon Fang, meaning more versatility. Give it a shot." Corrin had his hand turn to the normal lance, but then focused on an axe, jumping in surprise when his hand turned to an axe, still with the black leathery skin coated by white wrappings.

"I'll have to get used to this, but I like it. Thank you." Robin handed Lon'qu a large curved sword in a sheathe, red and green swirling lines running down the length of the sheathe. The sheathe and hand guard for the sword were black, but the blade was a glistening red, with different colored notches near the handle of the blade. The largest one was a green one, then the red, and finally a pale blue that almost looked like ice.

"For you, my dear, we have a sword similar to your Killing Edge, but this one is different. I made it to have multiple different settings for you, since I know you like diversity, and such. The blade itself is the same size as a normal Killing Edge, which probably makes you wonder why the sheathe is so large. Well, I'll get to that. With your basic sword, you have a couple of different Dust chambers to help you in combat.

First, you have the blue one, which is ice. You can either coat your blade in ice, and swing. Or, you can stab the ground and launch ice spikes at people. Not entirely sure how to work it, but I'm sure you'll figure it out. Next, we have the red one. This will basically catch your blade on fire, and allow you to shoot out waves of fire at your enemies. Neat right?

And finally we have the green one, or wind. Since I know you like to quickly slash your enemies, I thought you would like a little boost to effectiveness, and speed. The wind will allow you to swing faster, as well as using actual wind to cut through your enemies. But my favorite feature is this one. If someone is far away, all you have to do is slash at them, then sheathe your sword, and press the Dust button, and the wind you shrined around them will sharpen and vibrate, and cut them to ribbons."

Lon'qu was tempted to try that, but realized he could accidentally cut the wall down. So he didn't.

"I also allowed the blade to have different forms. If you need to get more offensive with your enemies, you can hold the sheathe in your left hand backwards, since I know you had training as an Assassin. The sheathe will sharpen into a blade, and has the capabilities for wind and fire Dust. It doesn't have Ice though. Say you are ok with losing some speed for more power and a larger blade to block with, just sheathe the sword and press the second button." Lon'qu did as she said, hitting the button.

A hiss came out, and the sheathe turned into a very large kitana. He tried to pull his normal Kitana out, only to find it wouldn't.

"You now have a much bigger weapon to use!" Lon'qu did feel the weight difference, but saw he had more weapon to work with, which could be bad or good. He pressed the button again, taking the sword out and then holding the sheathe backwards.

"First button for this stance." He hit the first button, the sheathe sharpening. Lon'qu realized this would be very good for offensive attacks, but not for defending himself.

"Anything else?" She nodded, motioning to the third button.

"Since you had training in the arts of an Assassin, I realized you would get quite a bit of use out of this last one. Lon'qu hit the third button on the sheathe. He watched as it bent more, and a red wispy line connected to both ends, and the red lines on the sheathe started to glow. The sheathe also collapsed down slightly to form a bow.

"Interesting. How do I work it?" She took his sword, leaving him with both hands for his sheathe.

"Like a normal bow. The red line is the string, and an arrow will form from Dust, but you can change to wind. Just tap the wind chamber." Lon'qu tapped the green chamber, seeing the string turn green, while the red lines faded and the green ones started to glow. He pulled back the string, a green arrow with a large head forming. He slowly let it down, not wanting to shoot it inside.

"Fire is pretty explanatory, except that these ones have small explosions. The wind arrows will have varying effects depending on how much tension you put in the string. Small amounts knock people back, medium changes the air pressure around them, causing disorientation, and pain. while all the way back had a similar effect to Rexcaliber. A big tornado." Lon'qu nodded, switching the bow back to a sheathe, before spinning his blade and slowly setting it in the sheathe with a hiss.

"This shall do just fine." Robin then held up a Levin sword, but they all instantly noticed something different about it.

"The blade is purple and black?" She nodded, holding it up to her cloak, causing everyone to nod their heads.

"Got it." She pulled out a Nosferatu tome, and held it in her left hand, while holding her enhanced Levin sword in her right. She charged the magical energy, but it went into the Levin sword, causing the usual electric arcs on her sword to become black wispy shadows.

"I can use my tomes to change the element of my Levin sword. Plus, I want to be ready for anything, so." She pressed a button, the blade turning into an axe when the blade folded in on itself. She pressed another button, the blade straightening out, and forming a lance, albeit, one that was smaller than most, but a lance nonetheless.

"I'll be ready for anything now." They all looked over their weapons again, before Robin spoke up.

"We are supposed to name our weapons, so we may want to get around to that. I already have my name." Lon'qu turned to her, curious what she named her blade.

"The Shepherd." She spun it, sheathing it at her waist, and then looking to Lon'qu. He eyes his weapon, then smiled.

"Ferox." She rolled her eyes. What else was she expecting from the former champion of Regna Ferox? Not much. Corrin looked at his gloves, than chuckled.

"Birthright, and Conquest." Rinkah however, looked at hers with confused eyes.

"I got nothing." Corrin laughed, looking at the club and the shrugging.

"Something that reminds you of home." She looked at it a few more seconds, then smirked.

"Valla." Corrin could only smile at the name of it. To think she considered her home where he ruled, and not her tribe, was certainly important to him. Even if her people were really fun, and kinda crazy. He didn't know it was possible to light that many fires at one time. He could only imagine what she could actually do now that she had a flamethrower. These new weapons would certainly make things more interesting. Robin then clapped her hands together, moving to the closet, and grabbing suits from them and throwing them on the beds.

"We have to wear these for our classes, so get ready! Classes start at nine, but we need to get breakfast, and it's eight. So let's go!" Everyone started to move once her commanding voice rang out. Especially Lon'qu.

* * *

To say Robin was disappointed would be an understatement. The Grimm studies class was nowhere near what she had been expecting. She had wanted vast books of knowledge, maybe a captured Grimm or two. Not stories. However, after a few minutes she realized something. His stories, real or not, were clues on how to fight these things. She began taking notes, all while her team did a variety of things.

Lon'qu was meditating, though she was sure he was actually sleeping. Corrin was actually sleeping, still tired from yesterday. Rinkah was trying not to snap her desk in half, from boredom. She apparently found the man's voice to be very annoying. So when he asked who thought of themselves as true Huntsman, it didn't surprise Robin when Rinkah shot up, shouting that she was. Robin noticed a girl in white had also stood, saying she was as well. Port, the teacher looked between them and smiled.

"How about we have each of you demonstrate your own skill. Ms. Schnee, you will fight first, followed by you, Rinkah." They left to get changed into their combat gear, and get their weapons. Robin pulled up her scroll, looking through it to see if she could figure out what Grimm Rinkah would be fighting. She mostly thought it would either be a Beowolf or a Boarbatusk. She had faith Rinkah could easily destroy either of them, since she had held her own very well against the Grimm at the ruins, as well as fighting the Faceless, which sounded very similar to the Risen from Ylisse.

When they returned, Weiss stepped up, a rapier in her left hand. Robin started to make notes, just in case she ever had to face the member of team RWBY. She had heard a lot about the first year team, how they were very dangerous, taking out a full grown Nevermore during initiation. No small feat, especially when Robin watched the footage. Not a team she wanted hers to go against in a real fight, unless they had proper preparation time.

Robin watched, with a confused face as Weiss fought it, seeming to spend more time shouting at her teammate than fighting the Boarbatusk she was against.

"No team synchronizing means that team will crack at the seams, and fall apart." Robin had a team weakness for them at least. Use the White one to break them apart. It did end with Weiss killing it, but she glared at her red hooded teammate Ruby, which only caused Robin more annoyance.

"She's like Maribelle, but five times worse." Lon'qu could only nod, knowing just how vicious the noble could be. But at least Maribelle had the decency to be a team player. Weiss did not. Then it was Rinkah's turn, and Port chuckled, tapping the cage.

"In here is your opponent." Rinkah looked at the cage in distaste. Port caught on, looking at her through his closed eyes. It honestly reminded Robin of Kellam. But at least they could see Port.

"Is something the matter?" Rinkah nodded.

"You got something bigger for me to fight?" Oh no. Robin wanted to step in, but knew when Rinkah made up her mind, it was her way, or a dead grinding halt. Hopefully it wasn't something too bad. Port merely stroked his moustache, before placing a hand behind his back.

"Are you sure?" She placed a hand on her hip, the gave her trademark scowl.

"You don't think I can do it?" Now he was in a tight spot. But he did seem to know when to shut his mouth, moving the cage back, and bringing a bigger one in. Rinkah hit her club on the ground, cracking it while grinning.

"That's more like it." Robin, then made a last minute realization, something she had done before, and hated when she did. Rinkah lacked something the other students had. She did not have an Aura to protect her, or a Semblance to help her fight this beast. Should she say something? She started to wonder, when Corrin tapped her shoulder.

"Don't worry about Rinkah. She punched Anankos in the face... twice, and then got hit by his energy blast and was fine. If whatever is in that cage could beat her, we'd have a bigger problem." Robin nodded, but was still worried. The cage opened, and Rinkah smirked at a large Alpha Ursa walked out.

"That's more like it. Might be as strong as a Faceless!" The bear roared at her, running at her on all fours. It swing with its right paw, only to hit Rinkah's left shoulder and be stopped. It drew a small amount of blood, but not much else from her shoulder.

"This is it?" She hit it across the face with her club, knocking it away. she let the club hit the ground, then cracked her knuckles. Corrin paled. Rinkah was a terrifying Sumo wrestler, and he had seen her break many people in very gruesome ways without trying. He was now more worried about the Ursa. It turned back to her, seeing her spreading her legs, and holding her hands slightly in front of her. It tried to ram her, only to have her slide back a foot, stopping it completely.

She then threw it to the side, surprising everyone. It hit the wall with a thud, when it felt its back leg get grabbed. She then started to spin, the Ursa no longer on the ground. She then released, watching it fly across the room before it hit the other wall. It struggled to get up, barely getting on its feet when Rinkah slammed her fist into the head, cracking the white mask.

She pulled one of the spikes off the neck, spinning it before stabbing it in the eye. The Ursa shot up, dragging her with it, while she rode it like she was trying to tame a while beast. She sat on its shoulders, then proceeded to use the spike to stab it repeatedly in the face, before it dropped to the ground, the Flame Princess rolling away. She picked up her club, turning and putting the Ursa out of its misery. Rinkah looked to Robin and chuckled.

"I'm keeping this club." Robin gave a weak smile, certainly not expecting Rinkah to mainly use hand to hand combat against the large bear creature, and win. Port stared at her in awe, before clapping loudly.

"Now that! Is a true Huntsman in the making everyone! Well done!" She shrugged, walking away to get back in her school uniform. Corrin merely laughed, looking to the tactician.

"Told you she'd be fine!" Robin just shook her head.

"No shit." Lon'qu, however, was shaking in his seat. He had been terrifying of her before, but this was ridiculous. Not only was she able to use fire at a ridiculous rate, but she could throw bears! Lon'qu made sure to try to keep at least ten feet between him and her, at all times.

* * *

Robin was enjoying this class a lot more. History. The stepping stones of the future. She was writing down everything she heard, while Lon'qu watched her, hiding behind her from Rinkah. Rinkah was starting at the ceiling in boredom, while Corrin was also writing, but not nearly as fast as Robin. They were currently on the subject of the Faunus, a species Robin found strikingly similar to the Taguel, and in some cases, the Manakete. Discrimination, and hatred. Things that led to violence, which was evident with the White Fang going from peaceful, to more of a terrorist group. Then the professor asked a question that caused Robin to almost gag.

"How many of the Faunus in here have been discriminated against for who they are?" Every single Faunus in the room raised their hands. Most of them reluctantly, like they were afraid of being made fun of, for being made fun of. Robin was almost up in arms, but kept her calm head.

"Horrible, absolutely horrible. Such horrible mistreatment will always lead to violence and strife, children. Remember that. Now then! Class dismissed! Robin! May I see you before you go?" Robin jumped in surprise, but nodded to him. Everyone filed out, Lon'qu giving a worried look to Robin, who just shrugged. She walked up to Oobleck, looking at him in confusion.

"Is there something you needed, Professor?"

"Doctor. And yes. I was curious about something. When I mentioned the Faunus and their mistreatment, you tenses up, and looked very angry. Especially when everyone raised their hands." Robin had thought she was hiding it well. She mentally berated herself for it.

"Well, I was certainly upset, but what does that have to do with anything?" He pushed up his glasses and looked right at her.

"Are you a Faunus, Robin?" She was surprised at the question, but shook her head.

"No. Though, I know many people who were very horribly mistreated because of who they are, and to see so many people being treated that way, even here, so far away from my home. It's... horrendous." Oobleck nodded, crossing his arms.

"Glad to see you are very open minded." She smiled at him.

"I have to be, sir. I'm a tactician. If I am close minded, people get hurt. Or worse, die. This is no different from people though. If I was against the Faunus, and didn't care about them, then my leadership strategies would be askew and that would cause many issues with the way the team worked. And that is unacceptable." Oobleck smiled at her, motioning her to leave.

"Thank you, Robin. I am very glad to see some people in this world are very well put together still." She nodded, and began to leave, when he called to her.

"Please try to refrain your teammates from being disruptive and burning holes in my table." Robin looked to Rinkah's table, seeing three holes burned in it. She face palmed, and let out a long sigh.

"Sorry, sir. She's... easily bored. Unless it involves hitting something." Oobleck chuckled.

"Yes, I heard from Port about her fight in his class earlier today. I have seen many things done, by many people, Robin. But a student throwing, and punching an Ursa with their bare hands? That was a first for me." Robin chuckled, making her way to the door.

"Guess we'll just have to keep surprising you, huh?" She didn't want to know his reaction when Corrin turned into a Dragon, even if they agreed to keep that mostly hidden.

"I have to go to combat class now, Doctor. Thank you." Oobleck nodded to her slowly.

"Thank you, Robin. Keep an eye on your team, please."

"I'll try, sir."

* * *

"Rinkah, are you ok?" She looked to Corrin, and tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"What do you mean?" He pointed at her face and chuckled.

"I haven't seen the smile on your face fade since we walked in here." It was true. It was the last class of the day. Combat class, and Rinkah was itching for a fight. She just glared at Corrin, before looking back to see two people, one with a broad sword, and the other with a two pronged electric weapon fighting. It ultimately ended when the person with the electric weapon slammed the other into the ground. Goodwitch told them what they did wrong, and what they did right, before turning to everyone else.

"Now then, the last type of fight we have yet to cover is a full team fight. You need to be completely in touch with your team in order to win one of these. If there is even one weak link, it will all fall apart. Are there any teams who wish to volunteer?" Rinkah gave a pleading look to Corrin, who just sighed.

"Robin, Rinkah wants to fight, if you're ok with that?" The tactician looked to Lon'qu getting a simple nod.

"Alright." She stood, waving her hand to Goodwitch, to which she just looked at her and tapped on her scroll. The team made their way down to the center, waiting for their opponents to come down.

"Who do you think we're fighting?" Robin merely shrugged at Corrin, waiting with her hands in her coat pocket, glancing around them. Simple circular stadium, meaning it was a fight of skill, not tactical prowess. Depending on their opponent's weapons, they would need to plan accordingly. Eventually the other team stepped down, and Robin growled when she saw it was team RWBY.

"Team huddle." They all moved around her, waiting for her to finish her thoughts.

"Alright. Here's what I've got on them so far. Ruby is the leader, but a little brash. We make her get careless, she'll split from the others, and that will allow us some more free range when they're floundering to pick up the pieces. We work it in bunches like this."

RWBY was not in the best of moods, to put things simply. Weiss had yelled at Ruby, Ruby felt useless, Yang was clueless, but knew something was up, and therefor unsure about what to do. Blake was uncaring, meaning she did not know how certain interactions would play out. All in all, they were very uncoordinated, while their opponents, RRCL seemed to have some sort of plan when they readied their weapons.

"Begin!" They all looked at each other for a but, before Corrin smirked, waving at Ruby.

"Let's have a good fight, huh? Have at thee!" He ran forward, Ruby smiling and charging, leaving her team behind. Robin banked on this, snapping when she was halfway to them, which was when Lon'qu slashed the air, then sheathed and hit his Dust chamber. Ruby was suddenly slashed by multiple wind blades, knocking her into the air, where Rinkah jumped up, slamming her club into the red reaper. Ruby rolled on the floor back to her team, who had mixed expressions.

Yang looked angry, Blake uncaring to an extent, and Weiss was already yelling at Ruby. Robin smirked.

"Perfect. Rinkah, you're up." The Flame Princess chuckled, hitting the ground with her club.

"Blondie! Ya going to get in the fight!? Or keep being a little girl over there!?" Yang clenched her fists, firing shots behind her and rushing forward. Robin snapped again, which was when Corrin turned his arm into a dragon canon, surprising Yang and causing her to freeze for a half a second. Corrin had already shot, the shot hitting her and causing her body to tense up.

Robin shot an arc from her sword, super charging it with her Thoron tome. Yang rolled back, Blake rushing out, seeing her partner getting attack, but she was headed off by both Rinkah and Lon'qu. Robin smirked, seeing Weiss still yelling at Ruby. But it wasn't over yet. From what she had seen of Yang, she was able to get stronger the more she was hit. And Naga forbid hitting her hair. She had warned her team of that already, to mostly aim for legs and body shots, to wear her out and avoid her hair.

Robin and Corrin rushed Yang, seeing her on fire, which would serve to make things harder for them, except when angry, Berserkers tended to be a tad easier to dodge, in exchange for getting smashed through several walls when they did hit you. Robin's plan was simple. Corrin was good at dodging, as well as being able to take a hit by hardening his body if he should be hit.

All Robin needed was a single opening, and she could get to work. Corrin started to dodge, and throw the occasional swing at Yang, who was fortunately smart enough to dodge the chainsaw sword. She then threw a punch that almost hit his head, making him back up and change the element on Yato to electricity. Robin was charging her power, seeing Weiss was finally seeing they were in a fight. They had five more seconds, tops. Then she saw it. Yang threw a punch, to only have Corrin turn his left arm into a shield and stop her.

Robin unleashed the wing magic with a swipe of her sword, picking Yang up. She then changed to her Bolganone tome, stabbing the air, and firing a large ball of fire at Yang. The attack hit, launching her into the wall. She seemed to float on the wall when Robin flashed with purple energy, and then did something she didn't think she could do. Shepherd was coated in a black spiked energy, and all she did was flick it, large shadow spikes appearing around Yang and stabbing her. They didn't cause bleeding or anything, but Robin saw Yang's aura get shattered from the attack.

Robin looked at her left and right hand, seeing the dark energy that looked similar to Grima's on her. but it felt different. It was calm, and it felt apart of her. Then she realized something.

"My Semblance is Grima's power!?" She didn't get to ponder more when she was launched back from a slash of Ruby's scythe. Then she realized, her newly found aura had blocked it. She saw the surprise attack had taken a good chunk of her aura though. Nearly a fourth from one attack. She rolled to her feet, seeing Corrin in front of her and guarding her.

She saw Lon'qu and Rinkah still fighting Blake, having a hard time keeping up with her mirages, but doing well in guarding each other. Ruby and Weiss began to fire large amounts of energy at Corrin, who braced both arms into his shield, when a yellow glow appeared around him, incinerating the projectiles coming at them. He looked to himself, seeing a golden glow around him. Then it formed around Robin, and they both started to get confused. They both felt highly empowered, however. Like they had each other's energy.

Robin stood, spinning her Levin sword and changing it to a lance. She then changed the dust to fire and aimed it at them.

"Time to tip the scales!" She swiped the air, the wave of fire almost hitting them when a wall of ice formed around them, made by Weiss who stabbed her rapier into the ground. Robin took note of the situation, slightly turning her head to Corrin.

"They seemed to be better as a team when things get more against them. Like when you back a rat into a corner, it fights like a lion. We need to tread lightly. And stay together. Whatever this thing is, it seems to be sharing our power and making us stronger together. We hold them until Lon'qu and Rinkah finish Blake, seeing as two on one, especially with Lon'qu, is not fair." Corrin nodded, then turned to her and gave a confused look.

"I actually knew what you were thinking. It's weird, this new, Semblance thing. If that's what it is, since you seem to think it is." Robin then thought about something foolish, thinking about Tiki sleeping mid battle.

"She slept mid battle?" Robin looked to Corrin and realized they were sharing conscious thoughts.

"I'll say. Maybe we can use this to share battle plans without the enemy knowing, and with better results?" Robin nodded to him.

"Exactly. Then there's not need to explain what we should do right now. Can you do it?" Corrin chuckled, changing his left arm to a lance.

"Sure. Hopefully. Never tried, but I can." Robin nodded, both rushing forward as the glow around then seemed to get brighter. Weiss and Ruby both charged, Ruby turning to a storm of petals and Weiss using a glyph to speed up. Robin fell back, Corrin swinging the lance in front of him, extending it and barely hitting Ruby who was unable to stop in time.

Robin quickly used Elwind with her lance to push Ruby even further back. Weiss struck at Robin while her back was turned, but was blocked by the lance arm of Corrin, who quickly changed it to a mouth, similar to the canon, but larger. He bit down on Weiss' rapier, tugging her towards him. She used her glyphs to pull back, and Corrin was forced to give more power, changing more of his body to be draconic, including his head.

Weiss had take her eyes off Robin, who used ice Dust to stab the ground with her lance, and have a thin layer of ice travel towards Weiss and under her feet, causing her to begin to slip. Corrin saw his opening, pulling towards himself, and just expecting to disarm Weiss. Instead, she came flying as well. The command he got from Robin was strange, but he did it. He ate the top half of the heiress, holding her in his 'mouth' while she squirmed.

He then threw her into the air, turning his arm into a canon and shooting her, where she seemed to freeze in mid air. Corrin then roared, wings shooting out of his back as he leapt into the air after her.

"You won't stop me!" He slashed her with Yato, before changing it to be shadow, and spun in a circle, launching her even higher into the air, before shooting the beam of darkness at her, where it exploded and launched her into a wall. Her aura wasn't destroyed, but was in the red, signifying her defeat. He turned to see Robin barely able to hold Ruby at a distance from her, before she was struck in the back of her leg, then hit and launched.

Corrin saw Ruby was too focused on Robin, and was showing her backside, meaning he could finish her if he was smart. Corrin leaned back, roaring, and jumping at her. He did a double front flip, slamming his sword down into her exposed back, jumping up and stabbing down with his dragon lance. He landed, throwing his sword up and turning both arms into a canon. He fired point blank, launching her to the middle of the arena, where he aura hit red. Corrin caught his sword before it hit the ground, spinning it before turning his back to her.

He looked over to see Robin standing, rubbing her back, but seeming fine. Her aura was deep into the yellow though. They had won their fight though, but were wondering how Lon'qu and Rinkah were fairing in their fight.

* * *

When they split to have Lon'qu and Rinkah fight Blake, they had immediately thought they would be fine, which caused them to move too far, where they got the repercussions. Lon'qu charge, slicing at Blake with his flaming sword, which missed her as she used a mirage, before kicking him in the back. Rinkah swung at Blake, only to have the attack go over her head, and then receive a retreating kick to her face.

They got ready again, seeing Blake in the middle of them. Lon'qu drew his sheathe, catching that on fire while changing his sword to ice. He rushed in, Rinkah doing the same, but being cautious. Lon'qu swung one blade vertically and one horizontally, only hitting a mirage. He turned, blocking her attack from behind by crossing his weapons. He turned both Dust types to wind, using that to help him push her back. He ducked when she started to fire her gun at him.

They he felt something wrapping around his leg, seeing a ribbon of sorts around his leg. He was pulled into the air, being spun, while Rinkah opened up her flame thrower. However, before she could fire, Lon'qu was thrown into her, both fighters tumbling across the floor before rolling to their feet. Lon'qu placed his sword in the sheathe, clicking it into one weapon and swiping the air.

"We need to be more cautious. She's fast, so we need to either be faster or more devious in our attacks." Blake launched her ribbon at them, Lon'qu making ready to dodge when Rinkah grabbed it, giving it a sharp yank to it. Blake flew towards them, before getting clothes lined by Rinkah's club, and then slammed into the ground. Lon'qu stabbed at her, but cursed when it was a mirage.

He jumped back, seeing Blake land where he and Rinkah were with both blades. Lon'qu noticed her weapons were similar to his in that sense that her sheathe also doubled as a sword. He then remembered how Robin said that would make his attacks more improved, while his blocking capabilities would be reduced. Meaning, if they wanted to beat her, they needed to push the attack.

"We need to be aggressive, but not to the point where we can be read." Rinkah grunted her acknowledgement, cracking her neck.

"Let's smash her into her place!" They both charge, Lon'qu swinging low with his large kitana, while Rinkah aimed high with her club. Blake had no choice but to mirage away, trying to hit them from behind. Lon'qu brought hi sword behind them, blocking the attack, while Rinkah turned, punching Blake in the gut. But when the attack connected, it was another mirage. They both scowled when Rinkah felt the ribbon around her foot, and she was already off balance to where it took one tug to knock her into Lon'qu, who stopped them from falling, but they were open. Blake merely drop kicked them, knocking them down.

Rinkah was the first to stand, a red angry glow around her.

"Cut that crap out!" He jabbed her left fist at Blake, a large flaming dragon head speeding towards her, but she dodged. Rinkah then did the same, but used hooks, which gave tail whips from a draconic tail, while uppercuts gave a large dragon flying up and trying to hit Blake. The attacks were slow, but just being near them certainly hurt Blake, seeing as a few points of her aura had dropped.

Rinkah threw a punch, only to have Blake mirage in front of her and slice her, the attack hitting Rinkah's new aura, and then fire flashed along her arms, before she instantly recovered, not even feeling the blow and slamming her head into Blake, knocking her back. Rinkah then fired her flame thrower, catching Blake in it for a few seconds before she jumped away.

Blake was now in the low yellow, while Rinkah was slightly higher. Lon'qu saw her getting her ribbon ready again, warning Rinkah too late when it grabbed her arm and spun her. Blake rushed forward, flipping back and kicking Rinkah into the air, before jumping up and attempting to kick Rinkah down. However, Rinkah grabbed her leg, throwing her away. Instead of slamming into the ground, Blake merely hopped away like a cat. Rinkah landed next to Lon'qu, who had his sheathe on his waist, his sword not connected to it.

Blake aimed her gun, firing three shots at them, when Lon'qu had a dark blue glow around him. Time seemed to slow and he watched the bullets close in. He then drew his sword, slashing them from the air, before sheathing his weapons again. Time sped back up, and everyone stopped, seeing the half bullets on the ground. Lon'qu slashed at her, sheathing and unleashing his wind Dust, only to have her disappear. He felt something wrapping around his leg and lift him into the air.

He felt time slow again, and focused on what was around him. He was upside down, Rinkah still turning to Blake who was lifting him up and heading towards him while he was midair, her sheathe blade ready to strike. Lon'qu prepped his sword, swinging at the ribbon. He flipping to where he was no longer upside down, and then blocked Blake's weapon, moving it away from him so her back was to him.

He grabbed the ribbon, wrapping it around her arms and upper body. He landed, turning his sheathe into a bow and aiming up with the string as far back as he could go. He released, a tornado picking her up and ripping her higher into the air. He changed the bow into a sheathe, placing his sword into it and building his wind Dust. Right before she hit the ground, he sliced once, Blake freezing in mid air. He slowly sheathe his weapon till only a small amount was out. He looked at her and gave a slight smirk.

"I'll make this quick." He then clicked the rest of his sword in sharply, a green light exploding around her. When it cleared, she was on the ground, looking around dazed with her aura shattered. Lon'qu crossed his arms, and closed his eyes. He then grunted and turned to see Robin and Corrin had just finished off Ruby. Robin had a smile on her face, having seen Lon'qu and Rinkah pull out a win.

"Nice job you guys. Told you the plan would work!" Lon'qu merely shook his head at her, but his smile was present. They looked up to check their newly found auras. Robin was almost red, as well a Lon'qu. Rinkah was just bellow mid-yellow, while Corrin was high yellow.

"Not bad for a team who didn't have their Semblances for the first part of the fight, eh?" They all chuckled, then turned to see RWBY dusting themselves off, looks of shame on their faces. Robin looked to her team and then motioned with her head to their opponents. Lon'qu gave a scared look, but couldn't argue as Robin pulled him along.

"Thanks for the good spar, you four." Corrin said happily. They all gave weak grins, except Weiss, who just glared. Corrin just ignored it. Ruby shrugged.

"We didn't get any of you, though." Robin smiled at her, hoping she wouldn't take this next part too hard.

"Sometimes, the best way to learn is through failure. You four should also work on your teamwork skills, so you can fight better together. If you don't you'll fall apart. All of you have things you should work on. Ruby, be less reckless. Weiss, be a better teammate, Blake be more involved, and Yang keep a cooler head. You do that and you'll do much better." She didn't want to mention they had zero practice with their new weapons, or that they had just discovered their Semblances. Best not to tear them down.

However, Ruby seemed to be happy.

"Now that we know what to work on! We can get way stronger, and beat you guys! Right team RWBY?" Robin chuckled at her enthusiasm, turning and leaving with her team to head to lunch. She had to admit, getting all your classes done by lunch, then getting the rest of the day to do as you pleased, was pretty nice. They changed into their school uniforms, as was mandatory, and went to lunch. Robin found them a table, secluded from everyone else and leaned forward.

"Alright, let's recap what happened with that fight. First, we need to become more secure with what we can do here, since these spars can be a little over the top. I saw us holding back a little for the first part." They all nodded to her.

"Second, we need more practice with our weapons and Semblances. According to what I read, they are almost like an instinct thing, something you do automatically to survive. From what I experienced, it felt that way. You guys?" They all nodded and agreed with her.

"Alright, for future strategies, I need to know what your Semblances, ok? Mine is some type of shadow magic, similar to Grima's, which makes sense since I technically was. Guess some power has transferred over." Lon'qu looked at her in a worried fashion.

"You feel ok, right?" She nodded happily to him.

"Never better. From what I can tell, it actually listens to me. Especially because Validar, the only person who could control me, is kinda dead." Lon'qu nodded, but still looked worried. Then he sighed.

"From what I can tell, time seems to slow down for me. Things get blue and hazy, and I can move faster then everyone else, but still slower." Robin started to rub her chin in thought.

"So like everyone is at half speed, but you're at three fourths?" Lon'qu nodded to her.

"Exactly. And it only seemed to do it when I needed it to. Never any other time." Robin nodded, then smiled.

"Good to know. Guess you would be a lot better to fight faster enemies than, huh? Alright, Rinkah?" She snorted, then shrugged.

"I don't know. But I was making dragons out of fire when I punched the air. And when people hit me, I felt it, but I didn't flinch, ya know? I just, pushed back. And my fire got stronger as they hit me." Robin nodded at her.

"So a stoke the fire and the fire gets stronger thing. Only, hitting you is what stokes the fire. Ok. And you can manipulate it into shapes, like dragon heads and tails, right?" Rinkah nodded, holding her right hand up and snapping, and small fire dragon appearing in her hand and hissing before fading.

"That's kinda cool!" Rinkah shook her head at Corrin's comment. Robin then pointed at Corrin, a thought in how his Semblance worked, but she wanted to test it.

"I think I know how yours works. Try merging with Rinkah, or whatever you did." Corrin looked at Rinkah, focusing on her when gold glow appeared around them both. Corrin then raised an eyebrow.

"You think I can be adorably cute when I complement you?" Rinkah turned red, looking away and grunting. Corrin merely looked at the table in thought, processing the new information.

"Ok. Neat!" Rinkah punched his shoulder, getting him to chuckle. Robin then looked to Corrin and got his attention.

"I need to you focus on her power, ok? See if you can recreate it." Corrin nodded, focusing on Rinkah again. He held his hand out, but nothing happened. Robin then turned to Rinkah.

"Focus on making your fire dragon." Rinkah nodded, making her fire dragon. Corrin then created one himself, but it was slightly blue instead of red. Robin nodded, looking to Corrin.

"I think I've figure it out. You Semblance had multiple parts to it, mostly based upon supporting a single teammate. You are able to share thoughts with them, share your strength, which makes sense because despite how beat up I was, I still felt like fighting. You were sharing power with me. It also allows you to use the same powers as whoever you're bonded with. But only when using right now. Maybe through practice you'd be able to use their Semblance whenever you want." Robin looked at her team and nodded to herself.

"We're going to need to practice with these as much as we can if we want a chance at... well, anything here. Got it? We practice with out weapons will we're perfect, then we practice with out Semblances when not practicing with our weapons." They all nodded to her, and she leaned back slightly.

"Other than that. We did good today. Good job everyone." There was a shuffle and they turned to see team RWBY, and another team coming towards them.

"Can we join you here?" Robin motioned to the table, making room for them all to sit. A girl in pink with orange hair bounced and pointed at them.

"Aren't these the guys who kicked your butts during Goodwitch's class today?" Team RWBY collectively face palmed, which caused RRCL to just grin weakly, except Lon'qu, who decided there were too many girls near him. So he clung closer to Robin, hoping to hide near her. If he could have, he would have disappeared into her cloak, but knew it wouldn't work. Corrin looked to Blake and smiled.

"Is it ok if I test something with you real quick?" Blake looked surprised but nodded.

"Ok." Corrin just looked at her, when a golden glow came around him, and reached out to Blake. Upon reaching her it just moved around her, not touching her. Corrin frowned, withdrawing it.

"Weird. I can bond with my team, but not you." Robin thought about it, then just picked something that made sense.

"Maybe because your bond with Blake isn't strong enough. Maybe you have to have a strong enough bond to be bound with her in a sense, and then your Semblance will work on her?" Corrin merely shrugged.

"Best answer we got, so I'll take it." RRCL began to eat their food, when they heard something. A cry of pain. They all looked to see a boy, Cardin if Robin remembered correctly, pulling on a Rabbit Faunus' ears. Robin clenched her fists.

"That dastard!" Lon'qu grabbed her shoulder, and looked at her.

"What do you want to do?" She looked at the girl, seeing tears form in her eyes.

"Help her." Lon'qu nodded, suddenly not seeming scared of helping a girl. Corrin smiled, turning his left hand into a small sword, giving a goofy grin to Rinkah, who just pulled her club out from under the table.

"Where did you get that?" Rinkah smirked at him, hefting it over he shoulder.

"My little secret." Corrin merely stopped asking right then and there. Lon'qu grabbed a knife, and Robin had shadow energy forming on her hands. They approached the team and stared them down. Cardin turned to them, scowling.

"Yes?" Robin cleared her throat, Rinkah cracking her club over Sky's head, then pinned him to the ground, while Corrin used his dragon hand to eat the upper half of Dove, and Lon'qu kicked Russell to his knees, placing the knife to his neck. Robin hadn't moved, and Cardin looked at him helpless team members with slight fear in his eyes. He glared at Robin, who still had not moved.

"What the Hell do you think you're doing!?" Robin pointed at the girl, who was looking at them in confusion, but still pain.

"Helping someone in trouble." Cardin tugged her ear, keeping his glare on the tactician.

"This beast!?" He didn't say anything else, because a large purple hand that almost looked spectral and draconic grabbed him and picked him up. He released the girl, who ran behind Robin, watching as the tactician looked at him with anger. Her right hand was forward, and burning with purple energy.

"If me or my team see you or any of your team doing this ever again, we will hurt you. A lot." She slammed him on the table, then slid him across it, and to the floor. He slowly got up, only to have Rinkah throw Sky into him. Then when they started to stand again, Corrin shot Dove out of his mouth and onto them. Lon'qu merely stood Russell up, then pushed him back, where he tripped over his team and tumbled to the ground.

The four cowards stood and took off, threating RRCL the whole time. Robin turned to the girl, smiling, until Lon'qu pressed into her back to hide from the girl.

"Ignore him. Are you ok?" She rubbed her ear, but nodded. Robin fished through her pocket, hopping to find a Vulnerary, but remembered she was out.

"If I had something to help with the pain I would give it to you, but I'm out. Sorry." She smiled at them and slightly bowed.

"You helping me is enough. Thank you. I need to go, and find my team. My name is Velvet, and thank you."

"Robin. This is Lon'qu behind me, with Rinkah and Corrin over there." They nodded to her, as she left, waving to them. Robin turned to them and chuckled.

"Well, we've made some new friends, as well as some enemies. This is starting off to be a great school year!" Lon'qu trembled, holding her close.

"I just hope there aren't any more girls." Robin sympathetically gave his back a pat. Rinkah just crossed her arms, looking away.

"I want to fight more stuff, and not deal with this dramatic crap." Corrin chuckled, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, Rinkah! This is school! It's all dramatic!" Rinkah slowly looked over to him.

"How the hell would you know!? You spent your life locked in a tower!" Corrin shrugged.

"I still had siblings on the outside."

"Outside, please! You make it sound like prison!"

"A prison full of girls."

"Lon'qu, lighten up! Most people would be overjoyed to be surrounded by this many girls!"

"Do I look like most people to you?" Silence.

"Fair point."

"Again... looking to be a great school year. Naga grant me strength."

 **Long fucking chapter, but fun to write. Now, let me explain their Semblances in further detail.**

 **Robin: Basically dark draconic powers that range from the spikes Grima uses in the final level of Awakening to weaken you in the beginning. Large ghost like dragon hands. Stuff like that. Her powers will grow as time goes on.**

 **Lon'qu: Time manipulation in a sense. Basically everyone goes to half over less speed, and he goes to 3/4 speed. So he is still faster, but since things are slower he can process them faster. However, he has to be focused, so if things are making him panic, he cannot enter, and can also only do so in dangerous situations. Meaning, he has to be calm in bad spots. Something he is pretty well known for. But there will be there moments.**

 **Rinkah: Basically think Yang, but instead of just physical strength going up, she gets more fire power. Since she is all about fire and stuff, and that allows her to use more explosive fire attacks. In the beginning, they're kinda pathetic. However, she will have a moment called Dying Burn, where when she is basically done, she will actually start to drain her own aura as a fuel to go into this over drive super mode where she can scorch everything into ash. Not a good thing when she reaches that. At all.**

 **Corrin: In Fates everyone has their own personal skill. Corrin's is called Supportive where when supported by people he has a C rank or higher, the boosts they get are increased. Same idea, but this goes further. He gets to read their thoughts, and will learn to project them. He will also shared strength, meaning they will be stronger than normal. However, distance and the strength of the bond is important. And he cannot merge with people he does not have a 'C' rank support with. When he does reach it he will have a yellow flash come off him and float into them. He can even replenish people's auras by doing one of two things. Giving his own, or almost meditating and healing at a fast rate and sending the energy to them. They have to be very close though.**

 **He will also be able to use their Semblance once he gets more practice, as well as getting to use his more explosive dragon powers when bonded with people he has a better bond with. Think Hoshidan Unity and Nohrian Trust skills respectively. But everything will get increased when paired up, for both members. So it's not one or the other getting boosted. They both do. But Corrin can not split it evenly, and send more to him, or his partner. His is very situational, and can be changed to suit the environment.**

 **He will eventually be able to bind with two and three people at once, meaning super boosts for everyone. He will only be able to do this with people he has a great bond with. Like his team, eventually. His is long, but not super offensive.**

 **Hopefully that made sense to everyone. I have some more ideas for fights later, is anyone else wants to give me some ideas as well. The only reason they beat RWBY (And even then, they had the crap beat out of them, except Corrin who was mostly playing support) is this is when they are not really a super team. Right now, they're getting used to each other, and spend more time arguing than anything else.**

 **Anywho, long chapter, but again, loved it. Hopefully you guys did too. Keep calm and may the Aura be with you!**


End file.
